<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Engine by Super_Danvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092991">One Engine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers'>Super_Danvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (2013), Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, bess till - Freeform, mature - Freeform, melanie x audrey, melanie x miss audrey, melaudrey, netflix, osweiller, snowpiercer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Miss Audrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Engine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey was one of the few souls aboard the Snowpiercer who wasn’t afraid of Melanie Cavill. Unlike many of the other passengers, she felt no fear towards the head of hospitality. Even in Melanie’s subtle cruelty and unspeakable actions towards the Tail, Audrey still saw the humanity in her. Granted, it was colder than the world outside; but it was there.</p><p>Slowly, Audrey’s new room was becoming a home. It had been about a week since she’d given up her original one to a Tailie who’d had the lucky fortune of upgrading out of the Tail with a job in the Night Car. Now, with some added help from kind-hearted passengers, Audrey had turned a tiny eight by six room into a little nest for her to be left alone in. If she was lucky, Melanie might drop by during the daytime when everybody was asleep and drop off some clothes. Actual, clean clothes that people would’ve worn before the freeze – not the strange papery material that most of Third wore. They were Melanie’s old clothes too, ones she either didn’t want or rarely wore. Audrey favoured the MIT grey hoodie the most, even though she couldn’t wear it out of her room because people would start to notice their hidden exchanges. Audrey argued that everybody already knew about them: Third Class saw everything. Yet, Melanie resisted. She preferred to live in the blind fantasy that nobody really paid attention to her.</p><p>Despite the rumours of Melanie and Audrey being ‘involved’ in some form or another: it didn’t stop Melanie from visiting Audrey every so often.  It was pretty much the only reason Audrey stayed awake during the day. She’d hang around the bar in the hope Melanie dropped by. Today was one of the lucky days.</p><p>Melanie Cavill appeared on the empty dance floor with a face of thunder. She was flagged by two Brakemen who Audrey remembered as Osweiller and Till. Osweiller, as she recalled, was a brute who cared more for getting his dick sucked than his actual job. Till was a more pleasant face to see. The blonde Brakeman didn’t shove her way through Third Class like most of security did, and often spoke kindly to those less fortunate than her. Audrey only wished she hadn’t upgraded out of Third Class. Still, maybe it helped to have another ally further up the train.</p><p>She came out from behind the bar, discarding her damp washcloth on its counter. “Hello, Melanie.” Her eyes flitted to Osweiller and Till. “You’re not usually accompanied. Is this a special occasion?”</p><p>Melanie’s mouth tightened; she wasn’t happy. “Mr Wilford has concerns for the safety of upper-class passengers after LJ Folger’s trial. Escort by one or more security is now advised.” This only made Audrey snort and fold her arms.</p><p>“Is Mr Wilford afraid Third Class are going to give him a lot more unwanted chaos? I can’t say I’d blame them.”</p><p>Melanie rolled her eyes and jutted her chin to the two Brakemen. “Leave us.”</p><p>They didn’t object. Till left the carriage, whilst Osweiller disappeared into the back, presumably for a trade of some sort. Once both were out of sight, Melanie softened. She looked exhausted. The bags under her eyes were heavy and black, and her hair looked stiff pinned back into its tight bun. Audrey imagined she hadn’t slept in quite a while. At this thought, she too softened and stepped forward, her hand gently cupping Melanie’s elbow.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Melanie pulled her arm away, not viciously but quick enough to make the point she didn’t want to be touched. “I’m tired.” She muttered. “This whole trial has just been…<em>long</em>.” Her hand ran through her hair.</p><p>“Let it down.” Audrey told her as her hand reached the clip at the back. At Melanie’s confused expression, she smiled. “It’ll feel better if you let it down.”</p><p>Melanie took her advice. Her spidery fingers wrapped around the clip, opened it, and released it from her hair. Audrey loved Melanie’s hair. It fell from the clip and tumbled down beneath her collarbone in curly, jet-black locks. It framed her face perfectly, and made her look like some kind of goddess. Not only that, but it made Melanie look so much more human. Like she had a soul, or a smile. It made her look like Melanie. She threw her head back so the curls reached down her back, and a smile graced her features.</p><p>“You’re right.” She grinned. “It does feel better.”</p><p>Audrey regarded her. “So, how come you’re all the way down in Third?”</p><p>Melanie’s head came back down and she sighed. “Do I always need a reason to come and see you?” </p><p>“No. But you don’t usually come walking in with two pit bulls at the end of your leash.”</p><p>The older woman made a noise that sounded like a scoff. “They’re just a precaution. You know what Mr Wilford said about the Folger girl.” She fixed Audrey with her dark eyes. “Please understand that I can’t have passengers undermining my authority if I don’t follow Mr Wilford’s rules.”</p><p>She took a step closer, almost close enough that either one of them could close the gap if they wanted to. At this proximity, Audrey could smell her perfume. It was the lime, basil and mandarin Jo Malone – Melanie only used it on rare occasions considering the fact that once she was out, she was out. Audrey wanted to bury her head in Melanie’s neck and breathe it in, smell it forever, but she had to remember she was angry with her.</p><p>“Melanie, when are you going to realise nobody cares about your authority? Nobody gives a shit who the head of hospitality is – they want the Folger girl in the Drawers, and Mr Wilford took that from them. It’s not you who’s got to be worried, it’s Mr Wilford.”</p><p>Melanie’s hard frown returned. “What’s that supposed to mean? What are you planning, Audrey?”</p><p>Audrey only wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. “Like I’d tell you.” She turned to return to the bar, but Melanie caught her around the wrist. The grip wasn’t iron-like, but it held Audrey in place.</p><p>“Tell me you’re not going to do anything stupid. <em>Promise </em>me.”  </p><p>There it was, Audrey thought, her humanity. Her ability to feel more than just cruelty. Melanie looked frightened, terrified even. Her eyes were wide and her mouth shaped in an ‘O’ of fear. Audrey felt sorry for her, and so, she fell quiet.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” Her hand eased Melanie off of her arm and she brought the other woman’s hands into hers. “Now, what did you come to see me about?”</p><p>Melanie looked like she was either about to burst a blood vessel, or burst into tears. Audrey guessed that, if Melanie ever had any human emotions, it would be the latter but it was always a guessing game with her. However, the older woman seemed to calm herself down, take a breather, and then refreshed her face with a small smile.</p><p>“I missed you.” Her voice sounded tiny and gentle as her fingers intertwined with Audrey’s. Her head bowed so her hair fell in front of her face and almost shielded her from view. “I really missed you.”</p><p>She leaned forward, burying her head in the crook of Audrey’s neck. Audrey almost wanted to shove her away, tell her to get a grip and start running the train properly, but the Jo Malone scent was too much for her to handle so she just wrapped her arms around Melanie’s shoulder in an awkward hug.</p><p>“Yeah, I missed you too.”</p><p>The two stood in the middle of the carriage for some time: glued together in a strange, almost slow-dance kind of embrace. One of Audrey’s hands held Melanie by the back of the neck whilst the other wrapped itself around her waist. Melanie’s arms remained tucked into her chest, and she breathed hot air onto Audrey’s neck that made her shudder. She put a tiny kiss there.</p><p>“Mel…we can’t be doing this here.” Audrey whispered when Melanie’s fingers found the top button of her shirt. The first one popped open and Melanie’s hand felt cold against Audrey’s warm skin. “You don’t want people to see us, remember?”</p><p>Melanie’s head angled up so her lower lip brushed against Audrey’s ear lobe. “So, let’s go to your room.” She popped another button.</p><p>“I gave it away.”</p><p>Melanie stopped, pulling her head back to look Audrey in the eyes. “What? You <em>gave </em>it away?”</p><p>Audrey shrugged. “Somebody needed it more than I did. I’ve got a mattress in the wine cellar downstairs – it’s a bit loud because of the track, but it’ll do.” She let out a small breath of amusement at Melanie’s frown. “Really, it’s fine.”</p><p>“I’ll get you assigned to a new room – and get you a proper bed.” Melanie told her. She started to step away, becoming more professional. “It shouldn’t take too long if-“</p><p>Audrey caught her around the waist and pulled her back in. “No, no, don’t go all…<em>head of hospitality</em> on me.” She chuckled softly. Her fingers snuck under Melanie’s jacket and made small circles on her hips. It seemed to soften the other woman because she relaxed into Audrey’s embrace. “C’mon, dance with me.”</p><p>The notion allowed Melanie a very quiet laugh that made Audrey’s heart flutter. She loved Melanie’s laugh; it was such a rare, delightful sound. Audrey wished she could hear it forever. She almost got lost in it when the sound of another button being undone brought her back into reality.</p><p>“Mel, what are you-“</p><p>Melanie’s deft fingers were working at her shirt again, and fiery determination had returned to her face. “I don’t want to dance.” She practically growled. Another button. “I want <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Audrey chuckled. “That’s all well and good, Hotshot, but I’m not fucking you on this dancefloor.” She placed a hand on Melanie’s clavicle and kept her at a distance. “If you want your Third-Class piece of ass, you’re going to have to find somewhere more comfortable than a drink-soaked bar.”</p><p>Melanie rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She huffed.</p><p>Audrey half-expected her to give up, or walk away to work off a temper, but instead Melanie took a harsh hold of her wrist and started leading her out of the carriage.</p><p>“Where are we going?” The bartender asked with some amusement as Melanie practically dragged her out of the Night Car. “You’re not going to yank me all the way up train are you?”</p><p>Melanie didn’t say a word, only pulled Audrey down into the undercarriage where they boarded one of the car lifts. They stood in awkward silence as the lift trundled up train, Melanie keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead and her hand still tightly around Audrey’s wrist. The pair stayed like that for some time, the only exchange between them was when Audrey felt the heating from First Class flow into the lift from the vents in the ceiling. It was ten minutes before they finally got out.</p><p>Melanie still didn’t utter a word as she led Audrey up into the train’s topside. They entered a room that had screens, buttons and wires everywhere – more than Audrey had ever seen before. Three chairs were seated around a metal desk that wound around the entire carriage, and two men occupied a computer each. When the women entered, one looked alarmed whilst the other offered a wave.</p><p>“Hey, Melanie.” The second man greeted. “Hey…Melanie’s friend.”</p><p>Melanie returned a thin smile. “Hello, Bennett.”</p><p>The other man rolled his chair around and pointed a fat finger at Audrey. “Who’s this? You know we’re not allowed passengers at the front of the train.”</p><p>Audrey felt a little concerned by the man’s accusatory tone, but Melanie stepped in front of her. Her hand was still holding Audrey’s wrist. “Mind your own business, Javier.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>The second man, Bennett, waved a dismissive hand at him. “Go and check the ice damage from yesterday, asshole.” He gave a kind smile to the two women. “Christ, Mel, your ‘adventures’ are usually dressed before they get here.”</p><p>Audrey pulled her shirt together, realising she hadn’t re-buttoned Melanie’s handywork from earlier. Bennett smirked, not unkindly but enough to make Audrey feel more than a little embarrassed. In an effort to avoid eye contact, she stared at the window above Bennett’s computer screen. All she could see was swirling grey.</p><p>“Are we-?” Audrey cleared her throat. “Are we at the front of the train?”</p><p>Melanie finally let go of her and disappeared into a side room. Bennett followed the bartender’s gaze and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, this is the front of Snowpiercer.”</p><p>“It looks awful.” She remarked as the wind howled outside. Her eyes didn’t leave the snow batting against the window. It was entrancing and, for a moment, Audrey wondered if snowflakes still existed. “How cold is it?”</p><p>“Enough to freeze your bollocks off.” Bennett muttered. “About -119.6C. It doesn’t get warmer in the summer, and it doesn’t get colder in the winter. It runs on its own freeze, all year round. Thank God for Mr Wilford and his train, huh?”</p><p>Audrey’s eyes fluttered down to look at Bennett properly. He was a handsome man, maybe in his late thirties or early forties, but didn’t look his age. The blue boiler suit he wore had the Wilford Industries logo sewn onto his breast pocket and the word ‘Knox’ embroidered underneath, which Audrey assumed to be his surname. Although his thin beard was scruffy, his light brown hair was combed and gelled back in a proper fashion. Despite his clean head of hair, there was perspiration on his forehead and his hands were stained black with some sort of oil, or maybe soot. Audrey had never seen anybody quite like him. A well-washed man in a dirty job.</p><p>Melanie’s head appeared out the side door she’d gone into. She looked to Audrey. “You coming?”</p><p>Bennett let out a small snigger at Melanie’s proposal, but didn’t say anything. Audrey took a final glance at the snow, and then turned to head towards Melanie. She was hanging in the doorway with one wrist on the frame but she pushed herself off of it to let Audrey walk past her.</p><p>“Get back to work, Ben.” She murmured before shutting the door again.</p><p>The room was a wonder. Although it wasn’t very big, it had been made homely. A white and red map had been hung on the longer wall, and the train route had been drawn over it in cack-handed penmanship. Wilford Industries memorabilia was scattered around the little cell in the forms of mugs, baseball caps and posters. Pens were scattered all over a small desk, hiding numerous folders and pieces of paper from proper view. A bunk lay beneath a set of metal shelves and was lit by a set of fluorescent over-hangers. The dust-gold bedsheets matched the Wilford Industries logo on the far wall. As Audrey gazed around the bedroom, Melanie leaned against the door.</p><p>“You can’t tell anybody you’ve been up here. With <em>me</em>.” She said calmly. Her hands pushed herself off of the door and she crossed the room to hold Audrey’s hands.</p><p>Audrey made a small noise of agreement, even though she had so many questions spinning around her brain. How come Melanie lived right at the front of the train? Who were Javier and Bennett? Where was Mr Wilford?</p><p>“-and we can’t be up here again. Not together.” Melanie continued. Audrey had barely realised she was still talking. “People will think we’re up to something.”</p><p>Audrey’s eyes fell on Melanie’s. “I think people already know.” She muttered as her arms fell around Melanie’s waist. “It’s not like we’re subtle at all, Mel. You almost undressed me in the middle of the Night Car ten minutes ago.”</p><p>Melanie hardened. “Nobody can know.” She held Audrey’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. Her grip was firm enough to make the other woman squirm slightly. “<em>Nobody can know</em>.” She repeated.</p><p>Their eyes fixed together in an icy standoff for a moment. Then, Audrey shoved Melanie off, shoved her hard so that her back collided with the metal wardrobe opposite the door.</p><p>“So, what did you bring me here for, huh?” Audrey snapped, angrily. “That’s not fair, Mel. You can’t bring me here for your own protection and then threaten me.”</p><p>Audrey shoved her again but Melanie made no indication of anger. In fact, she seemed reserved to it – as if she were patiently waiting for it to be over. Her green eyes remained cast at the door, avoiding Audrey’s presence. After the brief outburst was over, she looked to her again, and her words were calm:</p><p>“Audrey, if anybody found out we were up here together, and involved like this- you know what I would have to do. I’d be forced to stick your arm out this train myself, and I don’t think I could do that.” Her hands rested either side of Audrey’s face and she rested her forehead against hers. “I could never hurt you.”</p><p>Audrey wanted to shove her off again, tell her to take her back to Third and leave her alone, but something made her stay. Maybe it was the contact, Audrey hadn’t been touched like this in a long time. It might’ve been the fact she was right at the front of the train, where everything happens, but she couldn’t be sure. All she knew right now was that she just wanted to be here, in the moment, with Melanie.</p><p>Her hands went up to Melanie’s jaw, then hesitated for a moment. They paused as if wondering whether or not to go further. Melanie’s breath hitched as Audrey came close enough that their lips were almost touch it. She was just there, <em>so close</em>.</p><p>“Oh, fuck it.”</p><p>Audrey’s hands buried themselves in Melanie’s hair and pulled her back to push her up against the wardrobe. A quiet moan left Melanie’s mouth as Audrey’s hands snaked around her neck and pulled her head down into a rough, heated kiss. It was argumentative between them. Melanie trying to pick Audrey up to walk her across the room and pin her up on the desk while Audrey was practically ripping Melanie’s jacket off of her as she peppered kisses up and down her neck.  </p><p>She pushed the blue fabric off Melanie’s shoulders and smirked when she felt surprisingly strong muscles under her hands. Melanie grinned as Audrey stopped kissing her to squeeze the muscles.</p><p>“Never took you for a muscles kind of girl.” She teased as the other woman’s nails dragged up and down her arms.</p><p>Audrey placed a small, ever-so-gentle kiss on the bicep. She didn’t say anything, only rested her cheek against Melanie’s shoulder. In all honesty, she was a little out of breath from all the kissing and trying to keep Melanie pinned beneath her. The green-eyed brunette seemed to realise this because she held Audrey’s face gently off of her shoulder and placed a firm, honest kiss on her lips. The bartender practically melted in her arms, seemingly thankful for the kiss.</p><p>“Here,” Melanie whispered against her ear. “I’ll take care of you, baby.”</p><p>Audrey whimpered as Melanie dug her nails into the sides of her neck. She let the other woman move her across the room until she was sat, open-legged, on the desk. The pencils were shoved away and left discarded on the floor. Audrey leaned back as Melanie worked kisses from her jaw down, down, down to her abdomen. Soft kisses that felt like fairies dancing on her skin. But Audrey yearned for contact. Hard, fierce contact.</p><p>She pulled Melanie forward and locked her in with another frustrated kiss. When Melanie returned it with little passion, Audrey broke it off with annoyance.</p><p>“Look, if you’re going to drag me all the way up train to fuck with nobody looking, at least fuck me with some enthusiasm, alright?” She grumbled. “C’mon Mel, be aggressive.”</p><p>“You want aggressive?” Melanie quirked an eyebrow. Audrey often loved that Melanie was a little shy to touch her at the start, but it always got very boring, very quickly. Melanie’s eyes darkened as she kissed her again. “Alright. What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Audrey rolled her eyes. “For god sakes, just fuck me and fuck me hard. Give it an edge, tell me something, I don’t care.”</p><p>Melanie pondered for a second then leaned in and bit Audrey’s ear. She didn’t bite it enough to make it bleed but hard enough that the other woman whimpered. The nip tightened again, and then she let go.</p><p>“I’m Mr Wilford.”</p><p>Audrey paused for a moment, her eyes locking in with Melanie’s. She couldn’t tell if she was lying or not, but judging by Melanie’s raised eyebrow, she wasn’t about to tell her. Audrey’s mouth tightened in frustration and she made a grab for Melanie’s hair behind her ear. The other brunette hissed and flinched, but she didn’t pull away. Audrey yanked again, and got the same reaction, but this time with an added smirk. Melanie was loving it.</p><p>Audrey grinned, and pulled Melanie in again, letting her hitch her skirt up around her hips. This tiny true-or-not revelation had added the aggression Audrey craved and now she could fuck everything she resented. Mr Wilford had taken everything from her, and from her people. If fucking Mr Wilford meant a little bit of bite back to the system, Audrey was gladly going to take it.</p><p>Audrey’s nails raked at Melanie’s neck and face as the other woman’s hand traced every single inch of her body, as if she were trying to draw the skeleton beneath. Every touch felt like lava boiling under her skin. Melanie placed fire kisses around Audrey’s neck, then her collarbone, pulled apart her shirt and down to her abdomen. Her hands tugged at Audrey’s skirt, pulling at it until it lay, abandoned on the floor. Audrey wrapped her legs around Melanie’s waist and pulled her in, smirking when Melanie’s hands found her ass and squeezed firmly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Audrey nodded as she shuddered against Melanie’s hot breath on the crook of her neck. <em>“Keep going.” </em></p><p>At this proximity, Melanie’s perfume was stronger than ever and Audrey couldn’t get enough of it. She breathed it through her nose, and her mouth, burying her head into Melanie’s hair as the other woman’s fingers found the hem of her underwear. She seemed to pull them off in one swift motion and left on the floor with Audrey’s skirt and soon after, her shirt.</p><p>Audrey’s hips jolted at the contact: she’d missed it. The feeling of Melanie going there, like she couldn’t believe she was going there but she was going there, and it was sparking lights in Audrey’s brain. Fireworks of gold, and glitter, and all the bright colours that Audrey had never seen before. Her back arched as Melanie’s fingers found their place and quiet moans were muffled in her hair. Audrey swore Melanie could feel her heart drumming her chest, it felt so loud that she could feel it in her own ears. Boom, boom, boom. Melanie spread her fingers again. Another jolt, another firework, and another crack of lightning rocketed up Audrey’s body.</p><p>One hand gripped Melanie’s hair, and the other her shoulder. They rocked, almost to the beat of a song they’d both long forgotten. Melanie’s head pressed into Audrey’s neck as they went back and forth over the desk. Audrey’s were full of stars, and rainbows, and wonder as Melanie expertly moved her fingers. It was like being in a rock concert, right at the front, in the pit. Everything was loud, and wild, and amazing. Each whimper, and snarl of frustration just egged each woman on more.</p><p>“C’mon, Audge, come for me, baby.” Melanie whispered roughly into Audrey’s ear as the other woman’s back arched again. It only made Melanie hotter. “Come for me.”</p><p>Her fingers moved again and Audrey buried her head into the fabric of Melanie’s shirt to stop herself from screaming. Everything let go in a wave, rushing and releasing everywhere. All the tension in Audrey’s body washed away and Melanie was there to catch her. An exhausted Audrey practically collapsed around her fingers in a messy, but happy heap. Melanie smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, receiving a tired whimper in return.</p><p>“You okay?” she whispered.</p><p>“Mhm.” Audrey muttered. “Give me a minute.”</p><p>Her hands feebly lifted to Melanie’s elbows and then dropped to her side again. She sighed deeply; she didn’t expect to be this exhausted. Melanie chuckled as Audrey tried to get back into the mood but sighed again.</p><p>“It’s alright, I don’t need it.” She hummed. “Why don’t you lie down?”</p><p>Audrey raised her head. “You sure? I can do it, just wait a minute-“</p><p>“Audrey, it’s fine. C’mon, lie down.” Melanie stepped back and handed Audrey her clothes back. The brunette took it gratefully and managed to tiredly make it into Melanie’s bunk.</p><p>It was unexpectedly comfortable, like sinking into a bed of feathers. Audrey pulled the duvet up to just beneath her collarbone and pressed herself up against the wall so that she could have Melanie next to her. The older woman threw one arm around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder. They lay there for some time, just content of each other’s company and the peace and quiet. The quiet whirring of the train almost sent Audrey to sleep, but Melanie’s hair kept tickling the bottom of her chin, so she couldn’t quite drift off.</p><p>“Do you ever think, if we weren’t on this train, we could be normal?” Audrey asked softly, gazing over at Melanie’s map. For a brief moment, she wondered where the train was right now.</p><p>Melanie raised her head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Audrey’s eyes flitted to hers. “If Snowpiercer didn’t exist, and the old days weren’t the old days, would you still like me? In the real world?”</p><p>“If you’re asking would I sneak around with you in a city rather than a train, then yes I would.” Melanie reached up and pushed a strand of dark hair behind Audrey’s ear. She smiled. “Hey, if the old days weren’t the old days, we wouldn’t <em>have</em> to sneak around.”</p><p>Audrey sniffed in good humour, but she looked serious again. She fixed Melanie with an odd look. “That thing you said about…being Mr Wilford. Was that true?”</p><p>Melanie’s smile faltered, even though she tried to regain it, her replacement looked a little pained. “No.” She said, firmly. “You said you wanted an edge, and that’s the first thing I could think of.”</p><p>“Oh. Odd first thought.”</p><p>Melanie sat up. “I’m not Mr Wilford, Audrey.”</p><p>Audrey studied Melanie’s serious expression for a moment, then chuckled and swatted at her gently. “Okay, okay, you’re not Mr Wilford – I get it. To be honest, I’m surprised that it got me hotter, hearing a guy’s name I mean. If anything, that’s usually a turn off.” She opened her arms and let Melanie sink back into her arms again. “You must have some sort of magic power.”</p><p>Melanie shrugged and didn’t say anything. Audrey reckoned she was just happy to not be questioned anymore. The Mr Wilford situation was obviously a touchy one, still, but she’d get to the bottom of it somehow. Audrey pulled the duvet up to their chins, turned into Melanie, and rested their foreheads together. They clung to each other’s warmth, and smiled in the other’s company.</p><p>“God,” Melanie sighed. “I could stay here forever, with you.”</p><p>Audrey exhaled, cuddling in closer. “Hm, I wish you would.” She said softly.</p><p>“That reminds me, I need to get you a new room. Unless you want to come and stay up here…with me?” Melanie shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. “No, don’t worry, forget I said anything.”</p><p>Audrey chuckled and took her hands away from her face, and intertwined their fingers together. “I wish I could do that too. This place is beautiful, really. But we can’t, Mel, you know we can’t. The entire train would go into chaos if they found out the head of hospitality was sleeping with a Thirdie, let alone <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“The train is already fucked as it is. I doubt anybody would even notice-“</p><p>“They’d lynch us.” Audrey let go of Melanie’s hands and sat up. “I should head back to the Night Car.”</p><p>Melanie managed to catch her shoulder before she could leave. “No! Stay! Please, stay.” She hated how vulnerable and desperate her voice sounded, but she didn’t want Audrey to go. Melanie adjusted her grip on her shoulder to hold it tighter, and gently pull her back into bed. “Please, stay with me.”</p><p>“Mel-“</p><p>“Just for tonight. I promise, only tonight.”</p><p>Audrey looked at her with sad, reluctant eyes. It hurt her heart to leave, but it would hurt them both to stay. Yet, the hand on her shoulder trying to tug her backwards was here in the now, and hurt was in the future. Audrey sighed, and lay back down beside the other brunette, who placed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly, the things I do for you.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>